Who We Are
by C.Parthenopaeus
Summary: Corporación Kraang, despues de años de buscar la creación del arma mas letal y perfecta, encontró su sueño hecho realidad cuando fue creado el mutageno, una sustancia que era capaz de mezclar ADN animal y humano, creando mutantes con la capacidad de razonar de un humano y la sed de sangre de un animal rabioso. [Universo Alterno]
1. Chapter 1

La corporación Krang, después de años de buscar la creación del arma más letal y perfecta, encontró su sueño hecho realidad cuando fue creado el mutágeno, una sustancia que era capaz de mezclar ADN animal y humano, creando mutantes con la capacidad de razonar de un humano y la sed de sangre de un animal rabioso.

O – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o - O

Hola a todos y todas, esta es mi primera novela subida a esta página y la primera de las tortugas ninja, espero que les guste. Quiero aclarar que ésta es una historia de Universo Alterno, que no se parece mucho en la serie original, mas tiene algunas cosas que hacen referencia a las distintas versiones de la serie original.

Espero que les guste y dejen sus Reviews.

Sin más preámbulos, bienvenidos al mundo de los mutantes.

O – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o - O

Prólogo

Antes de la Segunda Guerra Mundial.

Ohio / Estados Unidos de América. 1919 / 1945.

Las corporaciones de Víctor Krang eran las más grandes importadoras de armas en el mundo. Con la Primera Guerra Mundial la corporación había hecho más dinero que nunca y mientras más armas novedosas creaban, más países estaban dispuestos a comprarlas, ya que el rumor de una segunda Guerra había comenzado crearse.

Los mejores científicos del mundo fueron reclutados y obligados a crear un arma tan poderosa, que incluso sería capaz de hacer que todos se inclinaran ante ellos.

Alexandr Voroboib era un científico ruso, el mejor de su país y aparentemente el mejor del mundo; él creo un arma tan poderosa, tan letal, que su existencia fue guardada en secreto hasta probar que era segura.

Comenzaron a experimentar con mujeres embarazadas, inmigrantes, prostitutas, mujeres sin dinero, todas aquellas que estuvieran en ese estado fueron llevadas ante los científicos.

Iniciaban los experimentos desde que el embarazo era muy temprano; transfusiones de sustancias sospechosas, comidas alteradas y siempre monitoreadas, algunas no lograban aguantar y morían, llevándose al niño con ellas, otras aguantaban hasta dar a luz, pero los bebes salían deformes o nacían muertos, los que nacían deformes, eran estudiados para saber ¿que había salido mal? luego de usados, los bebes eran asesinados.

Experimentaron mucho tiempo hasta dar con la formula exacta, y esta, fue utilizada en una inmigrante italiana que llego a Norteamérica huyendo de la caza de judíos de Hitler.

La mujer era fuerte y logro dar a luz a cuatro niños antes de morir. Los primeros fueron gemelos, dos años después tuvo a un niño y tres más tarde, dio a luz al último. La mujer no sobrevivió al último parto, lo único que logro decir antes de morir fue su nombre, Miguel Ángel, porque su padre había sido fanático del David.

Los últimos dos niños fueron hijos del Dr. Voroboib. Los niños mayores comenzaron a presentar súper fuerza a los 6 años, el tercero desarrollo una inteligencia impresionante y el cuarto tenía una coordinación impecable.

Alexandr se enamoró de los niños, no queriendo mostrar sus grandes progresos a la corporación Krang, mando a los niños a Nueva York, a un orfanato en donde tendrían la oportunidad de que una familia los adoptara y criaran, luego, Alexandr destruyo su laboratorio con cada persona que había estado en contacto con los niños.

Los niños, quienes mantuvieron sus nombres: Raphael, Leonardo, Donatello y Miguel Ángel, crecieron con miedo debido a su habilidades poco comunes, ninguna familia quiso adoptarlos viviendo en el orfanato hasta que los gemelos cumplieron los 18 años y escaparon, llevándose a sus hermanos con ellos.

El experimento tuvo tal éxito, ya que una vez completo el desarrollo del cuerpo, éste dejaba de envejecer, deteniendo el crecimiento en el cuerpo de un humano de 24 años, lo único que siguió creciendo fueron las habilidades.

Solos en el mundo intentaron hallar su lugar, dándose cuenta de que nadie apreciaría a unas personas que podían romper la espalda de un hombre con su mano, nadie, salvo las Fuerzas Armadas de América, quienes en su primera misión los enviaron a Japón.

O – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o - O

Segunda Guerra Mundial.

Hiroshima / Japón. Agosto 1945.

Presenciaron el bombardeo a Hiroshima, presenciaron como unas bombas pusieron fin a la vida de millones de civiles y pusieron fin a la guerra que tanto les había costado.

En una misión de recuperación y reconocimiento, se encontraron con un moribundo llamado Hamato Yoshi, quien había sobrevivido de casualidad, los hermanos lo ayudaron a reponerse, y una vez que Japón se rindió ante los aliados, los hermanos se llevaron a Hamato Yoshi a Norteamérica en donde él pudo recuperarse completamente.

Hamato Yoshi, resultó ser un maestro del ninjtus, quien había estado de paso en Hiroshima visitando la tumba de su esposa e hija, quienes habían sido asesinadas por aquél a quien él había creído era su amigo.

En forma de agradecimiento, Hamato les enseña todo lo que sabe del ninjtus, y rápidamente se da cuenta que los cuatro hermanos no son normales, pero él decide no notarlo.

O – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o - O

Años Cuarenta.

Nueva York / Estados Unidos de América. Diciembre de 1942.

La Corporación Krang, después de su eminente caída al final de la Segunda Guerra, comienza a ver una luz ante la compra de armas de los diferentes grupos de Bandas del Crimen Organizado, la empresa comienza a salir a flote bajo la mano dura de Dominic Krang, nieto de Víctor Krang y heredero de la Corporación, Dominic, obsesionado con encontrar el arma más poderosa del mundo, vuelve a reunir a los científicos más experimentados, llamados La Elite, estos científicos recrean el mutágeno, aquella sustancia tan poderosa que sería capaz de mezclar el ADN de un animal con el de un humano, creando así una especie superior y capaz de hacer cualquier cosa.

La única vez que el mutágeno no tuvo efectos desastrosos fue cuando el Dr. Hyde lo utilizó en su hija de cinco años, combinado el ADN de distintos animales, con la esperanza de que su hija pudiera sobrevivir a la extraña enfermedad que la aquejaba.

Artemis Hyde, llamada así por su madre, comenzó a desarrollar los sentidos que solo un animal poseía y sus regeneraciones constantes le impendían seguir envejeciendo y sufrir de cualquier enfermedad.

Lamentablemente cuando el mutágeno fue probado en otras personas, éstas tuvieron efectos catastróficos, la Corporación Krang creó una especie nueva, con instintos animales y el raciocino humano, creó máquinas asesinas.

Justo lo que la Corporación buscaba, justo lo que el mundo no necesitaba.

O – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o - O

Presente.

Nueva York/ Estados Unidos de América. 2014.

Al no envejecer ni morir, los apodados Tortugas Ninja, por los medios de comunicación, tendrían todo el tiempo del mundo para destruir a los mutantes y revelar ¿quién estaba detrás de la Corporación Krang? y en el proceso, descubrir qué y quiénes son.

O – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o - O

Tortugas Ninja: Investigando sobre la mitología, me encontré con que la tortuga es considerada un guerrero que lucha contra los demonios, así que me parece apropiado que se quede con su nombre.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo Primero.

Si se hubieran quedado en casa, tal como Miguel Ángel lo había sugerido, aquello no hubiera pasado; ahora él estaba demasiado herido, tanto como para no poder curarse enseguida. Realmente comenzaba a ver borroso.

Lo peor del caso, es que no podía caminar por sí solo y estaba siendo apoyado en Rafael, lo cual odiaba, Mike ya no era un niño que necesitaba ser protegido por su hermano mayor, él ya estaba grande y odiaba estar dependiendo de otros.

Y el destino seguía sin querer ayudarlos; la noche estaba helada y todos habían perdido pedazos de su ropa durante la batalla, los sonidos de los carros se escuchaban a lo lejos, mientras ellos se internaban en la parte mala de la ciudad, en esa, donde solo los criminales salen de noche, aunque en ese momento estaba más vacía que nunca, las calles estaban levemente iluminadas y el olor era insoportable, tal vez hayan dejado un cuerpo en algún basurero. Pronto comenzó a lloviznar.

Todo comenzó cuando veinte de las bestias de Krang los rodearon y empezaron a atacar, ellos eran buenos, muy buenos, tenían todo lo necesario para ser considerados maquinas asesinas, pero pelar contra las bestias era difícil, lo cual siempre hacia que terminaran agotados y con algo roto, la mayoría de las veces alguno terminaba desmayado.

Esa noche Mike solo quiera quedarse en casa y ver las repeticiones de Friends, comiendo pizza y sin que nadie lo molestara, pero no, esa noche tenían que salir a patrullar la zona en busca de pistas sobre la Corporación Krang y gracias a eso, ahora estaban en un problema y de los grandes.

Los noticieros han estado siguiéndolos desde hace años, queriendo saber su historia y el secreto que hay detrás de los llamados "Tortugas" Mike aún se pregunta ¿a quien mierda se le ocurrió el maldito sobrenombre?

—Tal vez, si nos separamos dejará de perseguirnos, —Sugirió Donatello mientras tomaban un respiro.

—No va a servir de nada separarnos, ¿no podemos solo dejarla inconsciente? —Pregunto Rafael, en honor a la verdad, Leonardo estaba considerando la idea.

— ¿Y luego que crean que nosotros somos los malos? —Pregunto Donatello—. No, gracias.

— ¿Entonces qué? ¿Nos detenemos y le damos lo que quiere?

La reportera que los seguía, llevaba más de cinco meses detrás de ellos, siempre tratando de tener primeros planos de sus rostros, pero hasta ahora no habían tenido problema en ocultarse, no hasta que la reportera pidió ayuda y se trajo a dos de sus amigos fotógrafos.

— ¿Si quieres puedo posar y todo? —Gruño su hermano, mientras buscaba una forma más cómoda de sostenerlo.

—Nos estamos quedando sin ideas y Mike está dejando un rastro de sangre, —Lo cual era cierto, por donde caminaba iba dejando pequeñas gotas de sangre—, las bestias podrían seguir el olor.

— ¿Entonces qué? —Ellos comenzaron a moverse una vez más, cuando escucharon la moto de la reportera.

— ¡Vamos! tenemos que mantenernos en movimiento, —Esta vez Leonardo sostuvo a Mike por el otro lado.

— ¡Grandioso! —Susurró Mike, ahora tenía a su dos hermanos mayores haciendo de canjuro, ¿Qué otra cosa podría salir mal?

—No te pongas quejumbroso con nosotros, Miguel Ángel, —Gruño Leonardo.

Hay ciertas cosas que uno no puede decir cuando está en una terrible situación ¿Qué otra cosa podría salir mal? es una de ellas, en general, cuando dices estas palabras, es como soltar una maldición sobre tu cabeza, una que trae una gran cantidad de otras cosas que podrían salir mal, y una de las cosas que podría salir mal, fue la mujer que cayó del cielo bloqueándoles el paso, cuando ella sonrió, unos colmillos relucieron a la luz de un farol.

— ¿Tigre de Bengala? ¿Enserio? —Mike pocas veces escuchaba a Donatello maldecir, esa fue una de esas pocas ocasiones.

Aquella mujer no era cualquier tigre de bengala, era el tigre de bengala blanco. Su piel estaba cubierta de suave pelo blanco y su cabello también era blanco como la nieve, con levísimas rayas negras, sus ojos marrones con la pupila de un gato.

—Estoy empezando a odiar a los tigres, —La moto de la reportera se estaba acercando, Rafael miro hacia atrás—, y al parecer la reportera conseguirá su exclusiva después de todo, —Comento apretando la mandíbula.

— ¡Vamos, tortuga! vamos a jugar, —Donatello gruño.

— ¿Es que la maldita puede hablar? —Dijo al tiempo que se ponía en guardia.

—Y también puedo arañar, precioso, —Respondió la mujer.

Donatello iba a atacar, pero en ese momento la reportera apareció, al mismo tiempo que otra mujer caía del cielo, justo detrás del Tigre.

—Oh, no, gatita, tú no vas a jugar con otro, —La recién caída del cielo, tiro con fuerza del pelo de la tigresa, haciendo que esta gruñera—, te voy a enseñar modales, —Volvió a tirar con tanta fuerza, que la tigre cayó hacia atrás sobre su espalda.

La cámara captó cada momento de esto.

— ¿Te crees muy ruda? —Pregunto la tigresa mientras se ponía de pie mostrando nuevamente los colmillos, a su vez levantaba la mano y le mostraba las garras.

—Oh, yo sé que soy muy ruda, minino, —La otra mujer le mostro una navaja—, me hare un abrigo con tu piel.

La tigresa saltó hacia ella, del mismo modo que haría un tigre con su presa, la mujer aguardo con paciencia el momento en que la tigresa llegara hacia ella, deteniéndola solo cuando el cuchillo se hundió profundo en su vientre, la mujer retorció el cuchillo unas dos veces, luego apareció un hilo de sangre saliendo de la boca de la tigresa, quien tocio un poco y luego cayo cuando la mujer la soltó.

— ¡Cachorros! no saben comportarse, —Comentó mientras limpiaba el cuchillo en sus pantalones.

— ¿Tu eres una de las tortugas? —Preguntó la reportera, haciendo que toda la atención de la mujer cayera en ella.

—Llegas a publicar estas fotos, pequeña pelirroja y hare que te tragues tu corazón, —La reportera rio.

—Pero si salvas el mundo, los súper héroes no lastiman a los civiles, —Comentó la reportera.

—Tal vez si nos movemos con lentitud, podamos huir, —Les susurro Mike a Leonardo y Rafael.

—Yo mato a todo lo que se interponga en mi camino, créeme pequeña April, no soy un súper héroe, —Luego miro a Donatello—, y ellos aún menos, —Susurro la última parte como quien se le acaba de ocurrir de pasada.

— ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? —La mujer torció los ojos y se dio la vuelta, alejándose de ellos, una vez que la extraña mujer despareció, miro a todos lados, buscando a las llamadas tortugas, dándose cuenta que se había quedado sola, —Maldición—,gruño mientras subía a su moto y se alejaba de aquel lujar y del cuerpo que se estaba desangrando sobre el asfalto.

O – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o - O

— ¡Vamos, Mike! tienes que quitarte esa ropa, y la suciedad que te cubre, —Mike gruño mientras era arrojado a la bañera, luego veremos qué tan mal esta esa herida.

—Yo puedo hacerlo por mi propia cuenta, —Leonardo no le hizo caso.

—Ya deja de gruñirme y haz lo que te digo, no será la primera vez que te veo desnudo, Miguel Ángel, y déjame decirte que no tienes nada que me impacte, —Reuniendo un poco de fuerza, Mike se deshizo de la chaqueta y de la camisa.

— ¿Me acabas de insultar? —Pregunto Mike con indignación.

—No, Estas delirando, Mike.

O – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o - O

— ¿Cómo supo el nombre de la reportera? —Le pregunto Donatello a Rafael— ¿Tendrá poderes mentales?

—O, —Sugirió Rafael—, es una persona que lee el Periódico y vio que el reportaje de "Héroes en la Sombra" estaba redactado por April O'Neill, creo que esa es una opción más rentable.

— ¿Y cómo sabía que ella era April? —Rafael se encogió de hombros.

—Ella misma se lo confirmó cuando dijo ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? —Rafael se sirvió un vaso de Whisky—. Para ser un genio, eres bastante imbécil algunas veces.

Ignorando el último comentario, Donatello se sentó frente a él en la mesa del comedor, dejando caer su cabeza hacia delante.

—Estoy cansado de esto, —Rafael gimió.

—Por lo que más quieras Doni, no quiero presenciar tu crisis emocional, —suspirando cerró los ojos.

—No estoy teniendo una crisis, —Sí, claro, pensó Rafael, el conocía muy bien el inicio de su crisis, siempre empezaba con un "Estoy tan cansado"

—Te dejare solo con tu crisis, —Rafael se puso de pie—, pero me llevaré la botella, —Susurro al mismo tiempo que tomaba la botella de Whisky y el vaso.

O – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o - O

Cuando ellos decían que eran hermanos, la gente solía reírse, sobre todo cuando escuchaban que Leo y Rafael eran gemelos, lo único que los hacía parecidos, era que Rafael y Leonardo tenían el cabello negro y largo y la misma altura, hasta ahí terminaba el parecido.

Leonardo era alto, su cabello le llegaba hasta la nuca, siempre lo llevaba atado, sus ojos azules estaban enmarcados con unas pestañas largas, tenía la piel olivácea, tenían la mandíbula cuadrada y una barba tipo candado; él era delgado, pero fibroso, eso lo podías notar gracias a sus suéteres de cuello alto. Leonardo era del tipo atlético.

En cambio Rafael, tenía la espalda tan ancha como un nadador, era del tipo musculoso, sin llegar a ser fisicoculturista además tenía unos abdominales completos, sus ojos eran de color verde y el cabello lo llevaba lo justo de largo para que le cubriera la cara, Rafael nunca pasaba desapercibido, no con su altura y su obsesión por el cuero, que lo había llevado hacer tachado de criminal.

Donatello no se parecía en nada a sus hermanos, salvo por la altura y sin embargo era centímetros más bajo que Rafael y Leonardo, tenía el cabello castaño con un corte clásico y hacia atrás, de modo que hacía que sus ojos castaños fueran más notables, era musculoso al estilo de un boxeador y siempre trataba de vestir bien, camisas de botones, pantalones de marca, zapatos mocasines, Leonardo que conoció a su padre, le dice que es la viva imagen del Dr. Alexandr.

Mike era igual o más alto que Donatello, llevaba el pelo a rape y sus ojos azul claro siempre trasmitían lo que él sentía. Él daba la impresión de ser un jugador de Básquet, alto, delgado y con brazos y piernas fuertes, siempre utilizaba las camisas una talla mayor, con unos jeans que vieron días mejores, siempre con zapatos de deporte y una gorra de los Yankees de Nueva York, Mike era un fanático.

Y si en físico tenían poco en común, en personalidad eran completamente incompatibles.

Rafael siempre daba la impresión de estar molesto y que una sola palabra tuya podría fácilmente romper su control, no era paciente y era el más brusco de todos, a primera vista daba la impresión de odiar a todos y cuando lo conocías podías confirmarlo.

Miguel Ángel, siempre estaba triste, parecía estar rodeado de un aura de dolor y siempre que mirabas en sus ojos, podías ver un brillo de soledad y culpabilidad, Mike era una persona atormentada por los fantasmas del pasado.

Donatello era el más calmado, prefería estar rodeado de máquinas o armas, antes que estar con personas, sabia casi cualquier cosa y podía armar y desarmar cualquier cosa eléctrica.

Leonardo, competía con un santo en cuanto a paciencia, era un estratega nato y cuando llegabas a conocerlo, podías darte cuenta que era una persona profunda, con un amor incondicional hacia los que consideraba ¡suyos!

Tan diferentes eran, que se complementaban entre sí, y esto hacía de ellos un equipo digno de alabanzas y reconocimientos, claro que ellos querían permanecer en las sombras.

O – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o - O

La mayoría de las noches, Mike no puede dormir, él ha tenido ese problema desde que era un niño, antes se escabullía por los pasillos del orfanato y se escondía en la cama de Rafael, pero cuando despertaba por las pesadillas, era Leonardo quien lo consolaba.

Hubo un tiempo en que no le molestaba que sus hermanos se preocuparan por él, pero eso fue hace muchos años, ahora si Mike no podía dormir, leía o veía alguna película, si tenía alguna pesadilla, luchaba con ellas hasta enterrarla muy profundo, él no volvería a ser el niño que era, él jamás volvería a representar una carga para sus hermanos, por eso trataba de enterrar el dolor en lo más hondo de su corazón.

O – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o - O

Unos toques en la puerta lo hicieron buscar una mejor posición en la cama y gruñir.

— ¿Rafa? —Cerró los ojos con más fuerza y rezo para que se largara—, ¿Estas despierto?

—No, ahora vete, —Gruño contra la almohada.

—No puedo dormir, —él medio lloró, abriendo la puerta.

Rafael se prometió cerrarla con llave a la próxima.

—Doni, Leonardo está disponible, justo al final del pasillo, —Rafael se puso la mano en los ojos, evitando que la luz le diera directo.

—Está dormido, —Al igual que yo, hace 15 minutos, pensó con tristeza Rafael.

Rafael suspiro ruidosamente, destapándose, pero rehusándose a sentarse, si Donatello quería hablar, él lo escucharía, pero acostado y calientito.

—Está bien, cuéntame tu crisis, Donatello, —Donatello término de entrar al cuarto cerrando la puerta detrás de él y se sentó en el piso con la espalda apoyada en la cama.

— ¡Estoy viejo, Rafael! —Rafael bufó, ante el estallido de su hermano.

—Eres un inmortal, Doni, no envejeces, —Donatello lo ignoró.

—Me siento viejo en el alma.

— ¿Por qué eres tan dramático? —Le pregunto a su hermano mientras se ponía una almohada en la cara.

—Eres mayor que yo, deberías sentirte viejo.-

—Doni, lo que tú necesitas es ¡una buena follada!

— ¡No todo se reduce al sexo! —Gruño él pasándose la mano por su corto cabello.

—Cuando un hombre esta frustrado, es por falta de sexo, pregúntale a cualquiera, y cuando un hombre invade el sagrado sueño de otro para contarle de sus frustraciones, necesita con urgencia una follada.

— ¡No sé para qué te cuento mis problemas! —Gruño Donatello—, siempre te ríes de mí, —él suspiro y estiró la mano para desordenarle el cabello, Donatello se apartó bruscamente.

—Donatello, yo no estoy viejo, mucho menos tú, —Rafael puso ese tono de consideración que tanto molestaba a Donatello—, así que deja de comportarte como un idiota y sal a hacer algo más que pelear con bestias y tratar de inventar robots.

—No eres bueno dando consejos, —Rafael le dio la espalda mientras torcía los ojos, aun así, él siempre venía con él a pedir consejos.

— ¡Te equivocaste de gemelo, Doni! —La respuesta que obtuvo fue un portazo.

O – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o - O

Como cada mañana, los cuatro se sentaron en la mesa con cinco puestos, siempre dejarían un puesto honorario a Hamato, quien fue lo más parecido a un padre que tuvieron, cada uno enfrascado en sus pensamientos.

Como cada mañana, el periódico fue dejado en su puerta.

Como cada mañana, Mike tenía un plato de cereales al frente.

Como cada mañana, Donatello revolvía sus huevos sin ganas.

Como cada mañana, Leonardo se tomaba su taza de café que contenía: Chocolate, leche, canela y mucha azúcar. De no ser inmortal, moriría de un coma diabético.

Como cada mañana, Rafael se sirvió el café bien cargado y con tres de azúcar, y se sentó a leer el periódico: Nacionales, Internacionales, Deporte, Farándula y…

— ¡Mierda, hija de puta! —Rafael gruñó cuando se dio cuenta, que en la sección de opiniones, un gran artículo que rezaba ¿Nueva Heroína? y las fotos que detallaban la manera en que aquella mujer había acabado con la tigresa.

El artículo cubría una página completa y había una foto de ellos, peleando con aquellas bestias que habían herido a Mike, sus caras completamente visibles.

— ¿Por qué maldices tan temprano? —Le pregunto Leonardo, viéndolo curioso, Rafael le paso el periódico—, Joder, —gruñó por lo bajo leyendo rápidamente.

— ¿Qué sucede? ¿Perdieron los Yankees? —La preocupación tiñó las preguntas de Mike.

—Sí, pero la reportera logro un primer plano de nuestras caras y publicó la foto de la mujer, —Mike se veía como si lo hubieran abofeteado.

—No puedo creer que los Yankees hayan perdido, —él miro a sus manos y gruño—, aposté 600 dólares a que iban a ganar.

—Lo importante aquí, —dijo Leonardo—, Es que estamos en un gran problema y si la mujer llega a cumplir su amenaza hacia la reportera, estaremos total y completamente jodidos.

— ¿Qué propones? —Leonardo los miro a los tres.

—Ir a buscar a la reportera y protegerla.

— ¡Típico! —Susurro Rafael al tiempo que se llevaba la taza a los labios.

**Continuará…**


End file.
